


The Memory of Love, Loss, Birth, Death, Joy, and Sorrow.

by tekaokitsu



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Murder, Clay | Dream Has a God Complex, Doctor Who References, Doctor Who Spoilers, God Complex, I think?, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekaokitsu/pseuds/tekaokitsu
Summary: In which Dream and Karl go on a trip so Karl can teach Dream that he is not a God.So Karl can teach him he is the very opposite.-"I have watched universes freeze. And creations burn."
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	The Memory of Love, Loss, Birth, Death, Joy, and Sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sucks but it was rushed

Karl stepped off the bridge, onto the obsidian of Dream’s cell. His gaze immediately directed itself to Dream's eyes. He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d come here, but when Tommy told him of what Dream said before the kid’s head was punched and bashed into a wall, all the things Dream said about being a God, Karl couldn’t help himself from coming.

Karl stepped towards him when the netherite blocks lowered, passing the border and maintaining eye contact the best he could. “Hello, Dream.”

“Hello.” Dream furrowed his brows as he spoke. He was well aware of Karl’s time travel. Having formerly been close to Karl when they were kids, he was one of the only people who knew. Infact, as far as Karl remembered, Dream was simply just the only person who knew. And Dream had been mad about it for a long time.

What had once been child-like wonder towards his friend’s abilities had turned to hatred when he realized how much power Karl had over him. How much power Karl could have over everyone.

That was the difference between them. Dream had realized how much power he could have over everyone, and he used it to his advantage to control and harm people in any way he wished, while Karl had realized how much power he could have over everyone, and instead chose to ignore it, attempting to protect his friends instead.

Karl shook his head a little, “You’re still angry at me. Angry at me, for what I should be angry for. I trusted you when I told you, Dream. I trusted you to be my friend, at least to not go entirely against me when I needed you.” He walked towards Dream, setting his hand on the taller man’s shoulder and retracting it when Dream moved his shoulder back. “Why are you angry?”

“I’m not angry, Karl. I’m waiting.”

“..Waiting?”

“You’re going to snap eventually, you’re going to give into power as any others do. I don’t get why you haven’t already.”

“I have too much, Dream. I already have what I want, I have what I need. That’s our difference.”

“Our difference is that I’m smarter than you. I take what I have and I _use_ it. I get more.”

“You get more than you give.”

“And I want what I get. That doesn’t matter.”

“It does.”

Dream shook his head, looking away from Karl. “You’re weak. You’re mortal. You focus on others too much, not what you could have. If we worked together, if you changed what happened to keep me out of here, we both could’ve had what we wanted.”

“You’re mortal, Dream.”

“No, I’m not. You know why?”

“Why?”

“I’m as close to immortal as we’re ever going to get in this pathetic world full of cowards.”

Karl tilted his head, his eyes darkening the slightest bit. “Can you hear them?” When he got a look of confusion from Dream, he continued. “All these people who lived in terror of you and your judgement? All these people whose families devoted themselves, _sacrificed_ themselves, to you.”

“Because they know I’m as close to God as they’ll get.”

“Then you like to think you’re a God? Of course. But you aren’t a god. You’re just a parasite, Dream.” Karl grabbed the clock hung by a chain around his neck, setting his hand back on Dream’s shoulder and watching his body language change to confusion as he shifted the clock's hands and their surroundings changed, the two now staring towards a house where Tommy sat, alone except for the company of Ghostbur.

“A coward who’s been eaten by his own jealousy,” Karl shifted the hand, furrowing his brows as they watched a past version of Dream throw Tommy’s belongings into lava.

“And who is longing for the lives of others,” Karl adjusted it again, this time they were watching as Dream slapped George and caused the man to fall to the ground, tearing off a ring on his hand and throwing it so harshly the gem on it nicked George's face

“Who live what he wishes he could have lived,” Karl looked at Dream, adjusting the clock forward so they could now see Ranboo sitting on a rocking chair holding a sleeping baby zombie pigman.

“What he wishes he could have back now.” Karl’s gaze sharpened as he moved the hand to show Karl, George, and Dream as young teens all asleep on the ground of a field. “You _feed_ on them.”

“On the memory of love,” Their surroundings changed, showing Bad and Skeppy walking down a path,

“And loss,” The area showed Quackity sitting beside Schlatt’s grave, Karl’s eyes softening for a short second before turning to their sharp, angered look.

“And birth,” Wilbur held a baby Fundy in his arms,

“And death,” Philza held a dead Wilbur.

“And joy,” Techno laughing as he stands on the obsidian grid, watching L’Manberg get destroyed.

“And **_sorrow_ **.” Techno stood alone on his porch, watching Tommy walk away with a bag in his hands, Techno is sobbing as Tommy seems to be preparing for a soon-to-come fight. “So..-” Karl paused, shutting his mouth, then sighing. 

“..So,” They were back in Dream’s cell. “Come on then,” Karl held his arms out, stepping back towards the lava, “Take mine.” Karl smirked when Dreams tensed and stepped back, “Take my memories. I hope you’ve got a big appetite, I’ve-” Karl inhaled sharply as Dream went to shove him into the lava, grabbing both of his arms when his shirt was grabbed during the shove and digging his feet into the sharp ground. “..I have not lived a long life, but I.. I’ve seen, a few things-” Karl let go of him with one hand and grabbed back onto the clock, shifting the hands yet again and turning Dream with the hand still on one of his arms to turn him, them both now facing a memory where Dream shot Tommy in the heart. “I’ve walked away from the last great time war,” 

They now stood in front of Schlatt’s grave, the area empty except for a deep blue rose. “I marked the passing of one of the worst villains L’Manberg saw,”

Dream covered his mouth when they now saw a young, blonde, winged man planting a tree sprout deep in the ground, surrounded by nothing but bland dirt and rock, as if no life existed there except the winged man, and as if no life ever would, “I saw the birth of the universe,”

Then time dashed by instead of cutting straight to the next distant memory Dream hadn’t even lived, very disorienting to watch, the tree in front of them being changed, messed with, walked around, loved, named, and set on fire, a new tree replanted in its place by a blonde teen who heavily resembled the last man except with no wings, until soon enough it died again, and everything around it withered, barely any sign of life before 15 seconds had passed. “And I watched as time ran out.”

Karl nearly choked on his own words as the sight in front of them was replaced by Techno and Phil at a strange table, “Moment by moment,”

And the room was covered in blood, the two stuck to the walls by swords through their throats, blood everywhere and their organs spread over the table, as if a platter of food. “Until nothing remained.”

Quackity and Sapnap were in front of them now, staring in terror at a bloody, old corpse that was somehow not fully rotted at all, time barely having seemed to take any toll on it as it still resembled who it was at the moment he had died, the corpse having just been recovered from under rubble it was under for nearly a year by the ghost of the living person’s _brother_ , after no one else had bothered to take it, to look for it. “No time,” He paused, looking at his husbands, “..No space,”

And everything around them went black, Karl looking at Dream with an expression of nothing but anger as he seemed to take the form of what looked like an immortal being, a halo behind him while wings came out of his back and spread to be huge out beside him, “Just me!”

He stepped forwards, shoving Dream further away from him in the colorless abyss, “I’ve walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a _madman_.” Cold, painful tears streamed down his face as he somehow kept his cool enough for sobs to not rack his body. “I’ve watched universes freeze!” He screamed.

Their surroundings suddenly cut to being Skeppy restrained and subdued by blood vines, though the two only looked at each other as Karl yelled, his anger stinging his throat and eyes. “And creations _burn_!”

“I have seen things you wouldn’t believe,” They stood in a white room for a moment with a strange tree, before their surroundings immediately switched to the same room and tree except the tree was burning, the building was underwater, as a dead man was in the burning tree, “I have lost things!”

They were now next to Sapnap and Quackity’s graves, George’s grave nearby. “Things you can never _understand.”_

They stood in a white room again, though a different one this time, a book on the floor. “I know things. Secrets that must never be told.” They shifted, Dream now stood directly in front of the book while Karl held it, “Knowledge that must never be spoken!”

Karl shoved the book against Dream's chest, only causing him to stumble rather than allowing him to take it. “Knowledge that will make parasite gods **_blaze_ **.” He dropped the book, and they were now in the abyss again, Karl still in an ethereal looking form as a staff formed in his hands and he let the blunt edge fall down against the ground, “So come on then! Take it. Take it all, Dream! Have it. You have it all.”

There was a bright flash of light as Karl hit the staff harder on the floor, then he went back to normal and the two stood there, in the obsidian prison, Sam asking no questions about the screaming and yelling as if nothing happened and no one heard or knew of anything but Dream and Karl, but the time still passed, based on the fact Dreams clock had moved times. Dream was now on his knees, the mask taken off his face as he sobbed, tears falling onto the jagged ground.

Karl stared at him quietly with what was now an unshaken, though angered look. “You are not a god. Neither am I. A God is someone who can handle their own powers and not harm others. A God is someone who can live forever to protect their creations. We are mortals in the hands of our Gods, and one of us is playing God while the other tries to use what he was given to help his god. You are a coward. I'm a mortal who does what he can.” He turned, calling out to Sam and stepping on when the bridge arrived in front of him.

“Goodbye, Dream.”


End file.
